My Best Decision
by jab86
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. "17 Again" is owned by New Line Cinema and "A Cinderella Story" is owned by Warner Brothers. This is a story about Sam and Austin with the "17 Again" Ending. Enjoy!


**My Best Decision**

After the kickoff return, Coach Jones turned and grabbed Austin by the shoulder pad and gave him the first play of the opening drive, "Quarterback option left on two, got it?" Austin nodded. As he ran out on to the field he turned around and looked up in the bleachers searching for Sam. Once he spotted her, he instantly blew her a kiss using his throwing motion. The episode in the court room yesterday was still fresh in his mind; throwing her a kiss was something he did through out their marriage and only she would understand what it meant. Turning back around to call the play in the huddle Sam's mouth fell open.

"Oh my god!" She whispered.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Carter inquired.

"I can't be here." Jumping up from her seat she quickly made her way for the exit. She was in familiar situation, but refused to admit it. Down on the field Austin had noticed her walking down the stairs to leave the stadium. She made eye contact with Austin and struggled to take a single breath. It was then she began to believe it had been her husband all along who befriended their son Kyle. Breaking the gaze, Sam bolted for the parking lot. Austin contemplated with his obvious decision to chase her. All of the memories and flashbacks were playing over and over. His focus turned to Kyle who was his backup. _How could I be so selfish to take away an opportunity from my own son? After all, he actually chose to play football without me pressuring him in to it. I got him on the team. Now, it's time for him to show the scouts what he's made of. _He thought to himself. Turning back to his teammates as he did in the past, "Sorry, boys." Taking his helmet off and sprinting to the sidelines. The coach became livid, throwing his clipboard on the ground. Austin ignored the crowd and the coach jogging straight to Kyle handing him his helmet, "It's your turn now," sprinting off the field past the cheerleaders and up the stairs to the exit. The crowd became silent. The coach had to burn a timeout to avoid a delay of game then immediately turned to Kyle to go in to the game.

"Ames, get in there!" Austin was literally running for his life to try and catch up with Sam, but she isn't anywhere to be found. "Sam!" He stopped at the double doors that lead to the parking lot knowing he is too late. But, Sam was actually hidden in the shadows behind him. At that moment she had confirmed it was him.

"It is you?" Turning around to see Sam in a state of shock. Austin looks down at himself and realizes it had turn back in to his old self.

"Hi", Austin replied unsure what to say.

"Hi?" _That's all you have to say?_

"I can explain."

"You can?"

"No, Not really."

"You didn't have to come after me again." Austin stepped towards Sam anxiously.

"Yes, I did, because I love you. You're the best decision I ever made, I just forgot." Sam was completely blown away from his incredible expression of love. "And then I fell off a bridge and things got pretty weird after that , I'm not going to forget again. Look, I know that I've been a bad mood for the last...20 years." Sam couldn't do anything but try to hold back her tears as her husband poured his heart out to her for the first time in years. "But If you let me, I swear, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I thought I wanted a second chance at life...but now I realise I just wanted a second chance with y..." Sam grabbed him by the mouth interrupting his speech. She was still in shock that he had transformed back to the age of seventeen.

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"I missed you." Leaning in to give him an kiss. In no time she was in his arms and spinning in the air just like when they were teenagers. But shortly after their kiss Austin was unable to hold her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put you down now, because this was a lot easier before."

"Yeah, you did have that six-pack thing going. Is there any chance I'll get to see that again?"

"I knew you were checking me out." The crowd began cheering after the PA system announced a touchdown by the one and only Kyle Ames.

_"Touchdown! Kyle Ames! Kyle! Kyle! Kyle!"_

"You know adults can have them too." Sam responded while giggling.

"Well, I'll work on it. Maybe I'll jog more."


End file.
